


If I Kiss You Where it’s Sore, Will You Feel Better?

by cashewdani



Category: Greek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan doesn’t mean to fall in love with everyone that Cappie shows even the slightest bit of interest in.  But then he didn’t mean to fall in love with Cappie either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Kiss You Where it’s Sore, Will You Feel Better?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/gifts).



> Thank you tremendously to Torigates and Irishmizzy for both taking the time to look this over and encourage me along the way.

Evan doesn’t mean to fall in love with everyone that Cappie shows even the slightest bit of interest in. But then he didn’t mean to fall in love with Cappie either.

\---

“Do you remember Julie Greene?” Cappie asks and Evan knows that Casey has been trying to get him to finish the research for his freshman seminar essay for like three hours at this point and he shouldn’t even respond, but he has to. It’s not like his silence is going to make Cappie fill out a note card or whatever. It will just make him ask the question more and more loudly and then possibly climb into Evan’s lap to look if she has a profile on Facebook.

Casey clearly has no idea that this is in their future though because she’s wondering out loud how she’s highlighted almost two chapters in the time it’s taken him to write down half of the title of the book she opened on his lap.

Evan asks, “Julie Greene?” like he’s not really sure who she is anymore, but she was one of the first girls Evan thought maybe didn’t have cooties. Or if she did, maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing if he were to catch them.

“Yeah, Julie Greene,” Cappie slides the book next to him, and Casey sighs watching him inch closer to the edge of the bed. “She had that hair, remember?” His gaze gets wistful. “It was like a chocolate river.”

“That only makes me think of Oompa Loompas, Cap,” he says even though he can distinctly visualize Cappie running his fingers through it around the campfire.

Casey wants to know, “Why are we talking about another girl’s hair by the way?”, pulling herself onto her knees, and touching his shoulder.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, your breasts are way better than hers, and I’m not just saying that because the last time I saw her we were 15.”

“Evan?” she pleads, and before he can even say that Casey’s so much more than breasts and hair, Cappie’s pushing her back into the mattress and kissing her. Saying she’s the best girl ever.

“You shouldn’t just be kissing me because you screwed up,” she says while trying to weasel her way out from underneath him, but laughing, and Evan likes that she’s not really mad about it.

She’s slipped up towards his pillow and is half hanging off the bed before Cappie stretches and pulls her back by her wrist. “Nah, I’m kissing you because I don’t want to write this paper.” He bites down on her hip until she squeals and Evan’s happy they have Wi-Fi in the lounge.

His dad made him promise he wasn’t going to have to build an arts center to get him to graduate.

\---

“You had a crush on her, didn’t you?” Casey asks him that night before bed while Cappie is brushing his teeth in the bathroom down the hall.

“On who?” He watches Casey smooth her hair back into a ponytail, her part still showing through a little crooked on the top.

“Julie Greene, the one with the chocolate river flowing out of her head.”

“Oh, I don’t know. We were kids, Case. Maybe a little,” Evan says, trying to make it like he’s really interested in getting his pillowcase to lay smoothly.

She replies, “I bet you liked her more than Cappie did,” right before he walks in the door and asks Casey why she’s not wearing the negligee he clearly laid out for her, she knows how he needs the feel of lace under his fingers to get his full twelve hours.

Evan has no idea what something like that would matter.

\---

He goes to breakfast alone the next morning, partially because Casey sneaks out to make it to her 9:05 on time, and partially because he wants to. Cappie won’t see the light of day until at least noon anyway.

Evan takes a serving of eggs, even though he’s pretty positive there is not a single morsel of yolk or whites in what they slap on his plate, and tries not to think about how Julie didn’t like omelets, and had this one navy blue bathing suit with an Indian head logo on it above her hip and would paint her nails a different color every week.

That last part he knows because she would always step down onto his mattress from Cappie’s higher bunk; the tips of her toes red then purple then a pink he could just barely make out while she was holding her flashlight.

It's insane. He hasn't thought about this girl in _years_ , forever practically, and then Cappie says her name, and suddenly he can remember the sequence of her nail polish again.

And the weirdest thing is he can remember all that: the bathing suit and what she’d get in the mess hall and the nail polish seared somewhere into his brain forever, but he can’t for the life of him recall if he liked her first, or only because Cappie started to. It’s a little fuzzy also if he was more upset that Cappie wanted to be with her or not with him.

He throws out most of his meal and doesn’t pay any attention in lecture hall.

\---

Evan really tries to get involved with his obligations as a pledge after that. Offering to be the official Omega Chi chauffeur and going to all the study hours, not just the mandatory ones, and practicing the Greek alphabet so he can say it not just forwards, but backwards.

It’s about brotherhood, not about getting Cappie out of his head. Cappie and how he always seems to get there first even if Evan actually showed up on time and there’s no way Cappie did.

Casey leaves him messages, asking him how he expects them to be The Three Musketeers if he’s never around, and whatever, Evan didn’t give them that name. Evan didn’t want them to be a three.

Until he kind of did.

\---

Evan knows that it’s Friday night and he doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow, but he would still really like to be sleeping. He was going to stay at the house, but there’s only so many nights that he can stand lying on the sofa that he knows has been puked on at least once.

But still, long gone puke is coming up way ahead of being able to hear Cappie whispering to Casey, telling her to be quiet, while she unsuccessfully attempts at muffling giggles. “Stop, no, Cappie, stop, Evan’s going to hear.”

“He’s asleep, I swear it,” Cappie assures her, and Evan wants to roll over, or sigh, or do something, but it’s almost like he can’t. He’s just stuck here, staring at the wall , hoping they quit soon so he can fall asleep and pretend this never happened.

“Cap,” she exhales, all breathy not just because she’s being quiet, and Evan feels the jealousy thick in his gut.

And at first, he thinks the noise is actually in his head, like his anger has taken the expression “ringing in your ears” to a completely absurd new level, but it’s the fire alarm blaring. Those stupid lights near the ceiling have turned their room into a rave, strobing more than enough for him to see Casey topless where she’s shot up in bed.

Cappie is hysterical, nearly choking on his own laughter, while Evan throws her a sweatshirt and tries to make it like it’s not a big deal and that he wasn’t staring. He’s got his shoes on, and grabbed his room key while Cappie is still sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers. “Both of your faces, oh my God,” He makes a weird noise like air coming out of a tire. “You have no idea how freaked you looked.”

“You didn’t set this up, so let’s go, please.”

They don’t want to be the last ones in the building because the privilege that earns you is standing in front of the entire floor being made an example of by the RA. No one wants to have to answer questions like, “How would your parents feel if you had burned to death because you were too lazy to get out of bed?” especially at 2 in the morning in your pajamas.

“I wish I had set this up!” he can hear Cappie yelling, but Evan’s out in the hall already, dragging Casey behind him.

\---

Cappie still must not be the last one out of the building, or he is, but everyone realizes there’s no point in trying to get Cappie to understand the importance of something, because he moseys up to where the two of them are standing. “I grabbed your keys, Master Chambers. Let’s hit Burger King.”

“You’re in your underwear!” Casey exclaims, a mixture of amusement and mortification.

“Burger King doesn’t have a dress code because the King accepts you for who you are. And I think people who live in naked houses shouldn’t throw stones, Ms. Cartwright. Let’s roll, come on, it’s not a fire drill without a Whopper.”

It’s true that they’ve gotten burgers every time someone burns a bag of popcorn or pulls the alarm. “Fine,” Evan says, “but you’re buying my food.”

“Ah, I’d love to, but you know, no pockets.”

“I despise you.”

He slips his hand into the pocket of Casey’s sweatshirt. Well, technically, his sweatshirt. “You love it, Ev. Trust me, you love it.”

Evan hates him the most when he’s right.

\---

They eat in Evan’s car, and it’s going to smell like fast food for at least a week. “Ugh, they better let us in when we get back, I’ve got some things to finish,” Cappie tells them with ketchup smudged on his chin.

Casey wants to know, “Like what exactly?”

“Oh, you know. Evan might not,” Cappie reflects for a second. “Well, he probably does now.”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Evan says, he thinks under his breath, but Cappie must know he’s said something because he asks, “What?”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Evan repeats, more loudly and Cappie smirks, steals one of Evan’s fries, and tells him, “Maybe next time you should join us.”

He can only see Casey peripherally, but the way she puts her face into one of her hands, he’s sure she’s blushing.

Evan doesn’t know what to do, but choking on his Coke seems like a good option.

\---

He can’t get it out of his head after that, the idea that he could join them. And Cappie jokes so much of the time that even Evan, who feels he knows him best, can’t discern if he was kidding.

Well, of course he was kidding. Because you don’t seriously ask your roommate to join you and your girlfriend for anything other than grabbing a meal.

He was kidding.

But then again, maybe he wasn’t.

\---

Evan gets drunk at the end of the semester. And not just drunk but _druuuunnnnkkkkk_. Because he’s 1/8th of the way through college and he’s got to go home and listen to his parents try to understand his life and he still hasn’t figured out what the hell to make of anything with Cappie and Casey.

And apparently he’s not the only one that thinks finals season needs to go out with some sort of alcoholic binge because when he stumbles back to his room having no idea how he’s made it there, Casey and Cappie have an empty handle of vodka laying on the floor.

“Evaaaaannnnnnnn!” Casey yells at him, because his name apparently now has eight n’s in it. “I have missed you so much and I’m going to miss you so much, and it’s weird because you’re here right now, but I still really, really miss you. What’s up with that?” She is running on at the mouth, non-stop, and his eyes glance to Cappie, who’s just lounging with his back against the pillow. “I want to have a drink with you, Evan, but we drank everything.”

Cappie says, “He’s wasted, Case, look at his face,” and Evan’s sure then that he’s flushed beyond belief. Cappie isn’t smiling.

“YOU RHYMED!!” She can’t stop laughing then and looking at her, still wearing his sweatshirt which she’d never given back, her hair all messed up and crazy, Evan wants to do all the things he’s thought about.

“I have to tell you something,” he somberly shares.

Casey asks, “Who do you have to tell something? Is it me? You can tell me ANYTHING, Evan, seriously, anything.”

He sits down on the bed, so close that he could touch Casey if he wanted to, but he’s not going to. That’s not something he’s allowed to do, and he’s not. No matter how good it would feel, he’s not. Not right now. “Cappie, I got off one night while you were hooking up with Julie, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I never told you and that I did it and that I have to think about it all the time now because you said her name and because Casey’s pretty and it’s like this weird twisted alternate universe I wake up in every morning.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Of course I think you’re pretty. You’re the prettiest girl.” Evan practically whispers, or maybe it just sounds that way in comparison to how loud Casey is being. He really wants to touch her hair, but he realizes he hasn’t heard Cappie at all. “Cappie?”

“You’re right, she’s the prettiest girl,” and as he says it, Casey’s eyes drift over, and it’s like Evan isn’t even there any more, like it feels like it’s always been, and he hates it.

“No! That’s not...it’s not supposed to be like this!” There are so many other things he wants to scream about, but then Casey’s hand is on his leg.

“It’s okay, Evan. No one’s mad.”

But he is, he’s mad, and he looks at Cappie’s face and wants to kiss and punch him at the same time. “You have so much and you don’t care about any of it.”

“That’s not true,” Cappie says, but Evan sees the way that Casey looks nervous, just for a second. Feels the way her fingers shift.

Evan dares him. “Prove it. Prove to me there’s something you’re not apathetic about.”

And then Cappie’s leaning across Casey and placing his lips right against Evan’s like he’s only watched him do with other people. He hears Casey gasp and her grip on him tightens and Evan wonders if this looks the same way to her that it usually looks to him.

When Cappie pulls back, he tugs where Evan’s hair is starting to get too long again. “I’m not apathetic about you,” Tilting his head just a little, he’s inches from Casey’s. “And not you either.”

This time, looking at them, Cappie’s tongue in her mouth, it doesn’t make him want to tear a hole in the wall.

Casey keeps her hand on her thigh until she moves it to grip his wrist. He finds out she tastes like Cappie and like herself and maybe even a little bit like him if he thinks about it really hard.

Knowing it, rather than just assuming, that’s the part that’s best. If there’s a thing like best in this situation instead of just a multi-way tie for first place.

Cappie sighs and Casey asks out loud what they’re doing and Evan just smiles, smiles so hard, and kisses every place his mouth can reach.

\---

The drive home the next day feels like nothing.


End file.
